


Pay Attention to Me Woman!

by Tiacchi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grimmjow just being himself, Humour, Teasing, grimmjow demanding attention, minor jealousy, potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Grimmjow wants you to look at him and ONLY him... or which he's jealous because you'd rather read than spend time with him.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You
Kudos: 47





	Pay Attention to Me Woman!

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO... It's my first time writing a Grimmjow x reader story... But UGHHHH. My love for Bleach has just rekindled.. And I want more than anything to write for them again! (Because I started my writing journey with the series!) I hope you all enjoy this!! (I just wanna run my hands through his fluffy hair)

Dating Grimmjow was... Well... There were no words to describe it... 

One minute he was hot, bothered and angry... The next he was calm, cold and well... sleeping like a cat on a rainy day.. She didn't know how to handle his mood swings... If she didn't know better, she'd think he was a woman on her monthly cycle... And yet, despite his... stature, she was still in love with him... 

When he wasn't being a narcistic asshole.

She sat in the recliner chair, legs propped up as she read the latest novel in her favourite series. Her eyes were attentive on the words in front of her, enjoying the nice, peaceful afternoon. There was the light pelting from the rain outside echoing, but it brought an ambiance in the otherwise quiet room... The television was on quietly, as her boyfriend sat there, flicking through channels.. 

It was a rare occurrence, for him to remain silent... At least for this long. However, that was short-lived..

Grimmjow was unable to hide the bored expression on his face... Nothing good was on the screen, and there were no hollows to kill... Kurosaki was on some sort of school trip, so he couldn't go and bother him for a fight... Plus with this rain, he didn't want to get soaked... He turns his attention to the human sitting beside him, in another chair, and watches her with a hint of curiousity...

The smile on her lips was serene, as if she was enjoying herself despite the dreary weather. The steaming hot chocolate rested beside her, and she curled up into a relaxing ball. For a moment, he was mesmerized.. He couldn't tear his eyes from her... Yeah, _____ was a beauty through and through.. But there was something... different, in the way she sat there, quiet and attentive on something that _**wasn't**_ him..

He started getting restless..

He doesn't like seeing **that** smile directed at anyone or anything but him... Yeah, he gets a little jealous... But so what? She was his.. And he wasn't going to let anything take her away from him... Not even something as small as a book.

He carefully moves closer to her, peering over her shoulder as he tries to see what she's reading.. It's just a bunch of words, already boring him to death... Couldn't she at least looked at a magazine with pictures or something? It might make him a LITTLE less annoyed... 

Then again, the thought of her staring at a magazine full of half naked guys just made him angry.

He then crouches on the floor beside her, glaring at her as though she was the enemy, and he was preparing to pounce on her. But no matter how much he stared, or rather, glared daggers at her, she continued on reading.. She moved a little to grab her mug, taking a few sips before placing it down, a soft sigh leaving her lips. She moved a little, his attention briefly going to her chest as they bounced a little. A growl leaves his lips, and she blinks, moving her hand to run a hand through his hair. She begins to pet him, flipping the page of her book, almost laughing at the next set of words..

But Grimmjow hated she wasn't _looking_ at him...

He moves a hand, and lightly pokes her cheek, the frown on his face deep. She lets go of his hair, humming softly as she focuses back on her book.. And this agitates him. He continues to poke her cheek, until he realizes she's not taking her eyes off that damn thing.. He then lightly pinches her cheek, causing her to yelp as she finally, _finally,_ turns her gaze to meet his.. 

She swallows, eyes wide at the heat emitting through those gorgeous blue hues... As if electrifying her... She blinks a couple times, before raising an eyebrow at his actions.

"Grimm-chan? What's wrong?"

He almost flinches at the nickname, but remembers it's just the two of them here.. So he'll allow it... Despite how... "childish" it is... His lips curl into a darker frown, and he gently tugs on her sleeve, and she lets out a soft sigh, sitting up in the chair.

"I don't understand you when you're silent, Grimm-chan." she murmurs, moving a hand back to his hair, tousling his beautiful blue locks... "You have to use your words.."

He huffs, turning his head as if insulted at her words, and she blinks. Before bursting into laughter. The sound is music to his ears, but he jumps up, snatching the book and throws it onto the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a child dammit.." he mutters, a light blush on his cheeks. Though his eyes slant to hers, watching her expression with another look of wonder... How does she do that? He'll never understand..

"I don't know Grimm-chan... You're kind of acting like one right now..." She giggles, standing up and dusts off her pants, turning her full attention to him.

"Pay attention to me, dammit!" He huffs, glaring at the wall instead. "You've been reading that damn thing all morning..."

She tilts her head in confusion, humming softly, "But... Grimm-chan.... I thought you'd just want to stay inside... It's raining out there... and Ichigo won't be back for another week... What did you want to do?"

She yelps when he pulls her into his chest, a hand roughly cupping her cheek. His eyes are smouldering, but the slight anger is dulled by heat, and she finds herself melting in his embrace. He presses a rough, but quick kiss to her mouth, lazily swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, pulling back with a lazy smirk.

"Oh, there's a million things I can think of, _____..." he murmurs, his other hand playing with her hair. "But I want your attention on me... Just ME. And I only want to hear MY name from your beautiful lips.." 

He picks her up then, a startled yelp leaving her lips as he walks them back to the bedroom. She wraps her arms around his head, giggling in his ears.

"If that's what Grimmjow-sama wants..." she purrs, gently nipping his ear.

Oh.. He was ready to punish her for the teasing... But her laughter lets him know she's aware of the consequences.. And he finds his own lips curling into a small smile. He'd make _____ scream and beg until she realized... She was **ONLY** his... Little did he know, she was well aware, she just loved teasing him.

After all, he was her handsome, strong panther.


End file.
